Avatar Drabbles
by Vanilla.Swirls.Of.Doom
Summary: My friend's drabbles via my account since she's too lazy to create one herself... It'll all be random drabbles all about the gaang.
1. Goodnight

Which amazingly awesome musical… huh? Huh? O.o My friend wrote this and put it on my account a few months ago and I totally forget it existed... here it is

_If it's in Italics it's Aang's thoughts._

Avatar: The Last One On The Block Without AIDs

"Aang! Aang! C'mon," Sokka yelled, "WAKE UP!!" Aang rolled over in his sleeping bag. He groaned _Oh gods, not another crazy dream monologue…_

"Go back to your sleeping bag Sokka… I'm tired"

"Fine then," Sokka turned around smirking, "Oh my GODS is THAT _Katara_ in a swimsuit?!?!?!"

"WHERE?!?!" Aang shot up in his sleeping bag his eyes shifting around hungrily. Then he heard his "friend" break into fits of laughter. After all this avatar business was over he'd have to get back at Sokka tenfold for all the jokes. He regretted ever telling the Water Tribe Warrior about his unrequited crush.

"Ha! Get's ya every time! But now, since you're _conveniently_," The water tribe warrior said that last word with a smirk, "awake… I can tell you about this crazy and really _freaky_ dream I had!!!" Aang gave in, he sighed in defeat and sat up. He crossed his legs and faced Sokka. "Okay, we were living in this advanced, parallel universe where everyone lights stuff on fire and throws it out their window and Momo's name was Evita. I played the drums and I meet you, Zuko, Toph, Jet, that crazy bounty hunter chick, and Katara," Aang's ears perked up at his crush's name, "Jet was going out with the crazy whip lady, and you USED to be going out with Katara," Aang sigh as he listened to Sokka… at least in this dream he _had been_ with Katara for a bit… usually she was with… Zuko, her reality sweet heart, "but then she left you for Toph," _Huh???_, thought the confused avatar, "And everyone was making fun of you because she left you for a girl, and here's the scary part… I was GOING out with ZUKO!" At this point, Aang couldn't help but gag, then chuckle. "It's not funny!!! I'm looking for some sympathy here! Anyyyywhooo… where was I?…" Aang sighed… this was gonna be a loooooong day… "Oh yeah! Here's the freakiest part… I CROSSDRESSED!" At this point Aang cracked up. "Shut up Aang… back to my dream… everyone could sing _and_ dance. It was crazy… then I died and everyone was depressed. Why would anyone kill _me _off? I've got mad skills! It was totally outrageous… Oh yeah, and EVERYONE (except your, cuz you're prude and probably haven't ever seen or heard of drugs in your life) had a AIDs." AIDs? _What's AIDs? Sure, I've had heard of drugs… but what in Appa's name was AIDs?... Hold on a second!! I AM NOT prude! The girls in Kyoshi loved me… so did that foamy… guy… but he doesn't count… he's just weird…_ Then the question popped out of Aang's mouth,

"What's AIDs?" He asked curiously

"It's a disease that ---" Sokka began, but Zuko interrupted.

"It's an STD," then he faced Sokka, "Since when am I going out with… _you_" He spat out the last word with utter contempt, "I'd never stoop _that_ low."

"Since when were you awake?" Sokka asked a bit nervously, hoping his nemesis hadn't heard his strange, ridiculous dream.

"Since you told Aang that Katara was in a swimsuit…" Zuko smirked and all three boys looked at the sleeping, oblivious girl.

Sokka made an outraged comment and the two teenage boys got into a heated argument. Aang didn't care to listen though, being too busy trying to figure out what in the names of the gods STD could stand for… determined to find out he stood up with his left hand balled up into a fist in his right hand.

"What's an STD?"

"Sexually transmitted disease…" Zuko said slightly amused. He was about to finished his heated argument with Sokka when the second question popped out of the 12 year old avatar.

"What's _sexually _mean?" As Aang said "sexually" his eyebrows furrowed as if it was the most foreign thing to his brain in the world.

Zuko and Sokka never finished their argument and didn't really want to. Through silent agreement they both said,

"Goodnight"

Twas RENT

My friend had fun writing this, I'll tell her what you all think


	2. Shut up

And to think… it all started with a bit of wood gathering…

"Peasant!"

"Nitwit!"

"Pea brain!"

"Firebending scum!"

"Water wench!"

"Ass hole!"

"Witch!"

"Dishonorable jerk!"

". . ."

"Aaaaaw what's the matter Zuzu? Has the cat got ickle Zuko's tongue?"

"Shut UP!"

"Why don't you _make _me Zu—mmph"

Katara was not able to finish what she was saying because at that moment she was being kissed by a certain prince who happened to be a very good kisser. She failed to notice Sokka fall to the ground twitching or Aang going into the Avatar state. She didn't even notice Iroh and Toph high fiving and gleefully giggling like small children with ice cream. She was too caught up with deepening the kiss as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. Then all of a sudden it was over… why? Because Zuko broke off leaving a bewildered Katara to fall to the ground.

"Well… _that_ shut you up…" he said smirking as he walked towards the forest, "If anyone needs me I'll be meditating!" He made sure no one saw the red tinting his cheeks.


End file.
